Camp Hogwarts
by breakfast cat
Summary: A select few have been chosen to participate in a 3 week-long summer camp- will the Griffindor's and Slytherins bond, as per the intentions of our sneaky professors? Or will they engage in a full on, good ol' prank war?


This is sort of just a fill in chapter to set the scene- review and tell me what you think! Should I continue?

* * *

><p>Camp Hogwarts, Chapter One.<p>

Bright and early, Hogwarts was alight with bubbly laughter and the clattering of knives and forks, as students sat at their house tables to tuck into a Hogwarts breakfast, for the last time that school year.

The sky sparkled overhead upon the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall. Students polished off waffles and toast, heartily drinking from goblets of pumpkin juice, and preparing for their final goodbyes.

As people began to push forward their plates and hold their bursting bellies, the plates disappeared altogether. The Headmaster, Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, rose from his throne upon the High Table.

"Good morning students!" He began, twinkling at them from behind his half-moon spectacles.

"The end is nigh, my dear pupils, of yet another wondrous year here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He exclaimed, gesturing grandly at the aforementioned pupils.

"I trust that this year at Hogwarts has filled your dusty brains with knowledge and your hearts with love and enjoyment. For those returning next year, I hope to see you soon. And those who are not, I sincerely wish you luck in the future… But I won't delay you any further- the marvellous scarlet locomotive known as The Hogwarts Express awaits you. Have a safe journey." He finished with a giggle playing out across his face, which didn't entirely suit his majestic features.

Students rose and hugged everyone within their line of vision, skipping towards the colossal doors of the exit that would lead them to the freedom of the coming months. That is, all but a selected few, waiting till the last few had trickled through the exit.

Among the delayed, was a young which known as Hermione Granger. Her eyes swept among the bizarre group that stood before her. Most of the students, she noticed, were of the Gryffindor or Slytherin Houses. The cogs in her mind began to whir, as she mentally registered all the possibilities of what was to come.

The day before, several pupils had received a strange invitation to stay behind after the final breakfast, for a 'surprise'. They were explicitly instructed not to tell anyone, including their closest friends, in danger of them being excluded from this 'surprise'. They slept restlessly, calculating all the possibilities, but with no idea what to expect. But not this. Oh, no. Definitely not this.

Their eyes searched for clues. Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by the Professors McGonagall and Snape, re-entered the room. Professor Dumbledore drew his attention towards the confused school children.

He began, "This summer, for a selected few students, Hogwarts have organized an interesting experience; 'Hogwarts Summer Camp, of Witchcraft and Wizardry". For those of you who are unfamiliar with the concept of camping... It is, in essence, a chance to get to know your fellow pupils and bond, while enjoying the great outdoors." He said, giving them a knowing smile.

"This genius brainwave is accredited to your professors here, so hereafter, I leave you within their capable hands. Enjoy." He twinkled once more, before swiftly exiting the room, and their sights.

Chatter broke out among the stunned pupils, until Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Students." She announced crisply, as they hushed up.

"You are the selected few that the staff members have chosen, for various reasons, to attend Camp Hogwarts. You stand out among your peers as the future of the Wizarding World. Therefore, we see it as our duty to enrich your experience here at Hogwarts...And have organized this 3 week long excursion to nature, and extend you the honour of attending."

"Before you fret, children, we have requested your parents or guardians permission, all of whom were very… enthusiastic about your attendance." Snape drawled lazily, looking pointedly at Harry for the last part; smirking, no doubt, at the thought of the Durselys' eagerness to delay Harry's homecoming.

Draco Malfoy inwardly groaned at the thought of having to spend three weeks 'camping' in the presence of Pothead, Weaselbee, and the Bookworm. He was looking forward to getting home, back to the comforts of Malfoy Manor. Though- he thought, smirking, looking on the bright side, it did give him a perfect opportune for endless teasing of the Griffindork trio.

'I suppose it's for the bright and talented, it makes sense why I was invited. Although, I'm completely clueless as to why Longbottom, of all people, had been invited. If he was the 'future', the future wasn't looking bright at all.' He smirked to himself.

Excitement bubbled within Hermione Granger. Another three weeks in the world of magic would be wonderful, thank you. Butterflies built up in her stomach, her mood only slightly damped by the realisation that she'd be spending the next three weeks in the presence of Dorko Malfoy and Pugface Parkinson.

This was some surprise, alright.


End file.
